


That Fateful Day

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Training, Meditation, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Mediation was key to finding inner peace for Rey. Luke had always said he wanted to bring Ben home. So when Rey feels the force bond inside her, a fusion of hers and Kylo's destinies, she uses it to Luke's advantage. She brought him home.





	That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling very Reylo as of late and just had this idea of a little oneshot. It was never going to be a full story, I don't have time for that, but I think that's something I may do in the future. 
> 
> But I'm obsessed with Reylo, fuck you entertainment weekly for that cover I was weak.

Rey.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

Now, reach out. 

Tell me, what do you see?

"The balance, the light and the dark" She hummed as her closed eyes searched inside herself. The force was growing stronger inside her everyday; she was almost ready. "The will of the force"

"Very good" Luke spoke softly in reply; she could feel his eyes on him. "Explore your mind, feel the oceans roll, the winds breathe, the trees move. Feel the force; feel it flow through you. Go deeper"

And so she did, searching the hidden depths within her mind, clearing it and concentrating harder than ever. She could see the force, feel it inside every nerve of her body. She didn't know exactly what she was searching for, what she was hoping for. Whatever it was it was frustrating her; she needed to become better. 

And then, she felt something inside her. A twinge in her chest that couldn't be explained.

_What was that?_

"Luke" She said in a concerned voice. "Did you feel that?"

He did not answer. Instead, she could feel his eyes burning her almost. He answered her without answering; he did feel whatever it was she had felt. The trembling beat which still ricocheted inside her. It clung to her lungs as she tried to stabilise her breathing. It was raspy after feeling that tug, but it did not dissuade her.

She searched deeper once more, hoping to find whatever it was that was calling to her in a solo voice.

And then again, something pulled at her.

A feeling of pain almost, a cramp if you will. Yet there was no physical harm. It was stronger this time. She tried to ignore it, to drown it out but it wasn't going anywhere. It once again lingered inside her.

"Concentrate, Rey" Luke implored as he felt her going deeper. She must've twitched, reacted to that pull. "Concentrate"

_Rey._

The voice called out to her. It was distant, and lonely. Cold almost. 

"Luke, I hear something" She said as her brows furrowed. The sweat on her forehead from the rising sun adding to her clammy mood. She felt tension all over her body. "It's calling to me but I... I'm afraid"

"It's the dark side; seducing you" He retorted. 

It wasn't that; she'd never be seduced by the dark side. "I can see the dark side, it's red glow, it's passion and pain. This is different; this is lonely and distant. She said as she tried to clear her mind once again. "Something's wrong"

If only she could feel it again, if she could only help whoever it was. 

_Rey._

She saw it then, a dark energy that was not entirely sith; the light was a deep purple, as if the light was trying to burst out from the dark. She saw it clearly; if only she could get a closer look at who it was...

_Rey, join me._

She snapped her eyes wide open. 

She felt the sun pour into her own as they tried to adjust to the surroundings. 

Luke, that was who she saw next. A face of fear placed upon his own. 

"What did I just see?" She panted, she felt terrified. Even though she had asked, she needn't have. She knew who it was. "Was.. was that him?"  

Luke nodded, he had felt it too. 

_Kylo Ren_. 

She leapt from her sitting position. She did not know what had happened to her. And throughout all her training with Luke he'd never mentioned anything in which this could happen... whatever this was anyway. 

"Breathe Rey" He insisted. But Rey felt like doing none of that, she just wanted to train, not meditate. She felt like she'd explored too deeply into the nothingness of her clear head. "You must not listen to the voice"

Rey reluctantly sat back down and crossed her legs. Luke smiled happily. She nodded as he told her to close her eyes once again and feel the force move through every living thing. She did, finding her zen once again as the light and dark appeared to her. Within herself, she saw the light strongly outweigh the dark. She concentrated on this, tried to fill her every pore with the lightness, the willingness to do good. 

_Rey._

"No" She flinched. She did not want to have this connection with him. He was a monster, wasn't he? He'd killed his own father and had nearly killed Finn, who she missed dearly. 

Too aggressively for Master Luke's liking she thought back to the voice. _Go away_. 

"Rey, control it, don't let it control you!" He urged as panic settled into her face. It was easier said than actually executing this. The struggle with the other soul on the end of this weird bond was making her feel uneasy where she'd always so sure of herself. "Do not give in to the darkness that pull at you!"

"S...something inside me is... awake" Her throat rasped. "It's alway been there... and I need help"

"Easy Rey, do not let him seduce you" Luke warned. 

_Rey, I mean no ill will._

Rey felt chills as she could almost feel his voice in her ears, feel his strength of touch on her skin, in her very bones. Her mind remembered Han, his body with the protruding lightsaber sticking out of his back. She felt the emotions of that moment, the tears and hurt she'd felt. She focused on this instead of the voice. She thought strongly of this fatherly figure in her life, of him falling down to the nothingness below on Starkiller base. 

_Don't._

The voice was angry at these images she'd concocted. Good, she wanted him to feel the pain, the suffering she had endured in losing this loved one. Then, her mind became clear again, a soothing influence. Luke. He was stopping the transaction, the exchange of images and words. 

She'd lost herself. 

"Luke, I'm sorry" She said aloud, but never opening her eyes. 

"Easy, Rey" He comforted. "Remember to breathe"

It was true, she was prone to holding her breath as she searched her mind. She took in an intake of air; stuffing her lungs full as her mind began to stretch out again. But the voice never went away. Now, she was getting images. His rage; his hurt, his confusion.

It was just flashes but she felt strong emotions with these memories. She tried to send soothing things to counter them, remembering seeing the sunset on Jakku or meeting BB8 and saving him from Teedo. Of seeing Finn's smile when they evaded the Tie fighters, of Chewy and Han hauling Rathtars. The Adventure of it all...

Leia, that's who came into her mind next.

Seeing the beautiful once Princess now General for the first time, her regal presence fills her with awe every time she remembers it. She let this light fill her as she rolled the memories to ever corner of her mind. 

_Stop, please._

She froze. Did he just say please? She found nothing in her mind as important as this exchange. How had he gotten into her head? She'd never even thought this were possible. And judging by Luke's reaction; he was not quite understanding either. But instead of being afraid, she dug deeper. She was wanting to see the light in him that was sheltered behind the darkness. 

She remembered her adulation of defeating him, of being able to save Finn's life in time; of the love in her heart for Finn and Poe and BB8. She let it consume her; as if there was nothing more important in the galaxy. She found peace in this moment, even with Kylo's presence. She was lively, and more clearly than before this exchange of images with him she saw the dark within herself become almost nothing. 

She focused on this inner peace and repelled him from her mind as best as she could. He was still there; he'd gotten stronger. He could penetrate her mind from such a vast distance now. 

_How?_

That was what she heard. She was confused. How what? It wasn't her that had made a connection; she thought he'd made the link between them. She found herself unsure, even with all this light around her. Maybe he had not done it; maybe he'd been meditating and had heard her voice. 

_How can you have such little hate inside you?_

She sent the images back to him, her friends and her loved ones. His family had become hers. Luke had told her that Kylo was a lonely child much like herself; but being someone of note, Snoke had preyed on him and seduced him to the dark side. Rey, never knew the power in her; and if the paths of her and Kylo had not crossed, she would still be alone on Jakku. But Maz was right. The belonging she seeked was ahead of her, not behind. And she knew this now. 

She'd never been more content. 

_Your light is beautiful._  

"Luke, are you still there?" She asked, concerned if she should pursue this bond. 

"I'm here" He said in support. 

"This bond, it's growing stronger" She said worried. "But it's not like anything you've taught me since I've arrived. It's... different" He asked her in what way. "I can see him; feel him. It's not the darkside, it's his... force. The light is growing inside him, I can sense it. He's lost, lonely"

She breathed deeply and opened her eyes, cutting the connection once again. Luke looked curious. "I will have to consult the books, see if there's any record of a bond between Jedi's like this" He nodded. "It seems very odd that there's this connection between you and Ben"

Ben. Luke refused to call him by his chosen name. He was Ben Solo to Luke and when she had called him by his chosen name on several occasions Luke had told her the importance of calling him Ben. Luke still said their was hope that Ben would come back to the light; even after murdering his own father. And now, Rey saw that hope within him as she'd relayed the light in him that was wanting to come out. 

Either way, Luke said for her to do her endurance training she loved so much and that he'd join her for dinner that evening. So she did just that after watching his brown cloak follow behind him.

She walked the island, running in some places, climbing in others just to build up her strength and break out in sweat. She walked down to the edges, where the falcon and Chewie were living. 

She spoke with R2D2, telling him they'd go back to base soon. She had hoped that Luke would come with them; Leia would love to see him. 

When it came to dinner, they convened on the place they met and conversed. He'd found nothing, only constant repetition of the force moving in ways in which we do not understand. It wasn't an answer, but he said he would continue to look.

*

They left each other then, and she returned to Falcon in which she slept on. It was a security blanket at this point. Something familiar on this peculiar island. When she'd got back down the mountain, she cleaned herself on the ship and dressed in her spare clothes that she arrived in. With R2 switching off and Chewie sleeping in the drivers seat, Rey got under the blankets she'd gathered and laid down away from them both. 

She liked the lone sleeping, it reminded her of being back on Jakku. Other people being there it freaked her out sometimes, she wished for the simpler days on occasion. 

Laying her head on the makeshift pillow, getting comfortable, she closed her eyes once again.

Feeling her mind clear, unguarded she felt the tug. 

_Rey._

_Get out of my head, I'm trying to sleep_ , she replied. 

She wasn't going through an evening of this, she'd not be well rested for her fighting tomorrow. She liked to work hard, but clearly she'd not worked hard enough as she'd not completely been enveloped by sleep straight away. Her mind, if not careful, could become his plaything. She'd experienced him messing with her mind before and it's not something she wishes to repeat.

_Rey, you soothe me._  

_I said get out of my head, Ben._

She regretted saying it as she felt the wave of anger flow over her body. 

He hated that, she could feel the hate.

She let it go from her body with ease, her light ridding the darkness from her. 

_Rey, you're light..._

_Ben, I'm not going to force you again, get out of my head!_ She focused hard on the images she'd thought of before.

The image of Leia worried for her son, crying over Han. She'd found the general like that by accident.

She'd been walking around the base before she'd left for training. She'd stood outside the general's office and had heard the cries from the room. She amplified them in her mind, made him watch it. Made him feel the love and admiration she had for the women who was so strong for her resistance. _You did this_.

She should not have added that there, it was a comment of hate and Rey was not about that. But she did not want to fight him, she wanted him to come back. And so she showed him all the good in the resistance. Suddenly, but not so much that Rey didn't see it coming, he fought back. 

_They mean nothing to me!_

_You were lonely, so lonely._ She thought as she explored his feelings He did not like this, but he had no answer. _Mother was a war hero, father too, both leaders of busy lives. You were loved Ben, you were loved. But you didn't feel that, and that thing, that predator, he seduced you._

Rey could see him more clearly, almost as if he was an image. She could see his eyes, those sad and desperate eyes. She could see the scar she'd left him, the lips which had uttered such vile words, now trembling in fear. He was afraid now more than ever. _Scavenger you know nothing, nothing._

_You thought ending him would help, but it's made you worse. Come back, Ben. It's not too late._ She tried to appeal to the light, but it wasn't working. She then tried to give him more light, some of hers, not knowing whether it was possible. _I know what it's like to be lonely, I don't have a family, they left me. I wished they'd come back. But the place I belong is ahead of me, not behind back on Jakku. I do not know where I come from._

She felt him become more frail, like her strength of light was burning away at his dark. _I'm tired of it all_. _All I've done is fight._

Rey did not know what he meant. But she could see his face clearly now, their connection very strong. He was laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling. His chambers. He'd been crying, his helmet smashed on the floor. He'd felt the light, the pull of her from him. _Sleep, Ben_. 

She could see the pain in his face as she said Ben. _He sees everything, he sees the light in me._

Snoke. _Block him out, flee. Do something, don't let his hate control you. Don't give into fear and passion._

He trembled in the bed, as if he was struggling just to even find himself some peace. _Everyday he opens my mind and tries to torture the hate out of me. And I let him, but it just gets worse._

Rey felt pity. She knew he did not want that, but she felt it. 

She had nothing to offer him, all she could do was give the same lessons Luke had given her.

And so that was what she tried.

_Breathe, just breathe._ She saw him inhale, his face so sad. _Now, reach out._ She waited for him to sigh as he evened the raspy breathing and his mind expanded. _Now tell me, what do you see?_

_Darkness, Light, balance._ He said, almost impatiently. 

_Good, very good. Now explore your mind, find your inner peace._  She was patient with him. He was on edge. She waited, just a beat before she soothed his mind with her own, as Luke had done to her. She saw the sadness leave his face, it was so clear in her mind. A small smirk befell his lips. _A smile suits you, Ben_. 

_I feel the light inside me, what do I do?_ He sounded vulnerable. And Rey, despite everything, despite the horror he's inflicted upon the galaxy, she wanted to help. Peace through non-violence was the best way. 

_Run to it, let it consume you_. She suggested. 

_I don't know how to do that._  He was almost whining. 

_Sleep for now, Ben. You must rest._ He did not reply, he just nodded. She could see it. 

That night, he didn't say another word, in fact Rey saw him sound asleep, almost at peace. She fell asleep to the image of him in her mind. Ben was a beauty, and Kylo was a sin. She knew she'd gotten through to him, and as ill advised as it was to do this without Master Luke, she knew he'd be delighted to know that she was getting through to his nephew. 

And he was, he was beyond elated. He knew that she was going to get through to him. But she did not go into the connection without him after that. She'd learned to control it, to close it when it needed to be closed. 

It was on day 57 of the discovered connection that it made a difference however. She received a transmission from Leia on the falcon that they were getting ready to attack a fleet of star destroyers. After all, they'd promised to keep in touch. Ben had been distant that day, closing off the connection at all points. She and Luke had opened their minds together ,to see him. There had been nothing. And then, after being unable to kill his own mother with his tie fighter, Ben landed in the bay of a resistance ship and yielded. 

It was time, she was to leave. And so was Luke. Luke had seated himself behind Rey and Chewie who flew the falcon. The coordinates of the Crait system were put into the navi-computer and they were off. She sent a transmission to Leia that they were heading for the resistance base. They watched the islands of Achto disappeared behind them, jumping to hyperspace and not looking back. 

The journey to base was slow, but they reminisced about different stories. Luke told her of the battle of Endor, some of the stories that weren't in the myths like the Empire's Inferno Squad in which two people defected to the rebels. A warrior woman like Rey called Iden Versio had enthralled Rey. She loved the idea of women handling themselves like her. All the tales were of men, not women. Rey told Luke of Unkar Plutt and his stupid portions, of her picking the salvage from fallen Star Destroyers on Jakku. 

They made it out of Hyperspace and saw the Rebel base before them, Rey was full of hope. She was glad to be back. Luke was hesitant. There was a transmission through the comms. "Do you have clearance?"

"Clearance code: 472-862, Docking bay 8. This is Rey on the Millennium falcon, General Organa is expecting us" They were granted entry. The salt flats of Crait stretched for miles they could see as they landed in base.  And when they did indeed land, they all exited the ship to a wall of noise.

Everyone was returning from the fight. She saw Poe and had a reunion with him and BB8. Luke found the droid endearing straight away. Finn was next, he was exhausted after having fought with Phasma and defeated her, but he did not care. He was so happy to see Rey. She introduced Luke and Finn had saluted him.

It was then, she saw him. Stood before Leia in handcuffs, his lightsabre with another guard. He looked very tired, bloody and bruised. Finn and Poe was not in on the gossip considering Finn's protests. But Rey ignored them and walked towards the prisoner.

Rey, feeling the force flow through her, spoke. "Ben Solo"

He turned, the voice causing him to flinch. His almost black eyes found hers and suddenly they had warm tone to them. He looks exhausted in fact, but he was safe. She walked over to where they were stood, Luke behind her at a little distance. His sad eyes brightened as he uttered her name. "Rey"

"You did it" She felt her heart flutter at the way he said her name, as if a thousand thanks yous were not enough. She did not want to smile, but seeing him nod, it made her thankful and frankly her heart melt. She was worried he'd been playing her along, but seeing this broken man before her, she knew he had nothing left to fight for. "You're not going to have it easy. A lot of people on this base are going to want to kill you" 

"You included?" He asked, monotone as ever. Leia was elated, Rey could see it. She was trying not to cry, but her son was stood before her and she wanted nothing more to hold him, to apologise for her mistakes in not showing how much she loved him. She'd forgive him for Han, Rey knew it. Perhaps in the grand scheme of things it was what needed to happen for Ben to come home.

But it was Rey he stared at, and that made her uncomfortable. 

"Especially me" She smirked at his comment. Finn was stood next to her unsure of what was happening. "If you try anything funny, I'll run this sabre right through you without second thought" Poe had scoffed at this. "I don't want to have to do that - our bond is stronger than we realise"

"Noted" He said curtly, unsure how to act around this strange place. There was a small smirk on his face. "You saved my mind"

"I did nothing really" Rey shrugged, she and Luke had only shown him the way everything was suppose to be. "Just stopped you from being a whiny child and be a man for once"

"Don't be humble it's annoying" He sniffed. The guards began escorting him inside base, it was nearing nightfall and they needed to sure up guard. Rey walked with them, and Luke by her side.It was almost strange, laughing and joking with him as Ben and not duelling him as Kylo.

"First things first is you've got to where a different colour" Ben did not laugh. He just turned to Luke which annoyed Rey, she thought it was a good suggestion. 

"You've trained her well, I'm sorry I failed you" He said, ashamed of himself. Rey felt his pain as her own then, memories of the things he'd done filled her mind. She shuddered, hoping to ease these memories.

"Ben, you failed nothing. I failed you, I failed to protect you from Snoke as he preyed on you. I'm the one at fault" Luke assured him as they hugged each other, Ben way taller than him. "But I will not fail you again"

"You cannot win against him" Ben spoke sadly.

"He might be strong, but he just lost his biggest asset" Leia smiled. Ben forced one to show on his face.

"The Jedi as we know it, must end" Ben sighed. "This is what he wants"

"I agree" Luke spoke to the surprise of Rey and Ben. "Light rises and Dark to meet it. The force awakens in a sith, a Jedi is born to meet it. The cycle goes on and on, never truly achieving balance. You both need to be trained in a new way. This way, the balance can truly be restored then" 

And that was what happened.

It took them years, but Luke did it. He trained them to be a new order of Jedi that had both the light and dark in them used in a way to their advantage. They took out the first order one by one and crumbled it to the ground. It took all three of them to defeat Snoke but Rey never forgot the fateful day she discovered their bond when they did. Ben had struggle, he'd had bad days and worser days. But she always reached out, and enhanced their bond.

She'd brought him home, and this was were he was staying.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you like it, not the best thing I've ever written but I enjoyed it all the same. 
> 
> Shannon Xx


End file.
